ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dende
Dende was a young Namekian child that Gohan and Krillin saved from Dodoria's attack on Planet Namek. Overview During the Namek Saga, Gohan and Krillin rescued Dende from Frieza's henchmen. In graditude, Dende took them to the eldest Namekian, Guru, who unleashed all three of their true fighting powers. Dende eventually took part in the battle against Frieza and saved all of the warriors' lives with his healing ability, he paid a serious cost when Frieza transformed into his last form and killed him with a single shot in order to prevent him from healing anyone else. Later on during Goku's battle against Frieza, Dende was revived from death by a wish made from Shenron and made the wish to Porunga to transport everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth. Dende lived on Earth for awhile until it was time for the Namekians to be transported to New Namek. .]] Later after Piccolo's fusion with Kami, Dende came to Earth at Goku's request to take Kami's vacant position, and he is able to recreate the Earth's Dragon Balls that had been powerless after Kami was fused with Piccolo and had granted Shenron with some new powers. During the seven years of peace after the Cell Saga, at least in the Manga, he had also upgraded the Dragon Balls to be able to grant three wishes. During the Majin Buu Saga, he watched the events of Majin Buu's awakening and his killing spree. Eventually, when Super Buu made his way to the lookout, before Dende could be turned into chocolate and eaten, Mr. Popo knocked him off the lookout so to assure that the Dragon Balls would still be around. This plan proved to be in vain, however, as the Earth's Dragon Balls were still destroyed when Kid Buu blew up the Earth in the end. Dende suggested that they use the balls on New Namek. After reviving everyone and after the death of Kid Buu, he resumes his role as the Earth's Guardian. In Dragon Ball GT, Dende witnesses Goku's regression to a child thanks to Emperor Pilaf's accidental wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. He usually remains a background character in the GT series. Special Abilities Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. Healing, the ability to heal wounds. Dende's power to heal extend's beyond the victim's wounds. He is capable of restoring tattered clothes. Hypothetical fusion with Goku Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Tomiko Suzuki (Kid Dende (TV Series (her death)), Hiromi Tsuru (Kid Dende, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3), and Hiro Yuuki (Teen Dende and Adult Dende) * Ocean Dub: Paulina Gillis (Kid Dende), Andrew Francis (Teen Dende) * FUNimation Dub: Ceyli Delgadillo (Kid Dende, Original), Laura Bailey (Kid Dende, Remastered), Justin Cook (Teen Dende and Adult Dende) *Latin American Dub: Irwin Daayán Triva *Dende is at least twice as powerful as Kami, due to the fact that his dragonballs could grant two wishes, equally as powerful as the original set's. *Dende is the only character aside from Kibito, Majin Buu, or an eternal dragon that can heal other people without the aid of any magical objects, such as senzu beans. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Child characters in anime and manga Category:Anime and manga characters with accelerated healing Category:Anime and manga characters who can fly Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional hermaphrodites and people of unclear gender Category:1990 comics characters debuts